


Piel de estrella

by Raven_Di_Vita



Series: De amigos y fantasía [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: AU, Amigos Imaginarios, Amor - Freeform, Fantasia, M/M, Romance, TsukkiYama de pequeños, amistad, estrellas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Di_Vita/pseuds/Raven_Di_Vita
Summary: Kei era demasiado pequeño para interrogar la existencia de otras personas, eso incluía la de su nuevo amigo Tadashi.





	Piel de estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, les quiero compartir este one-shot cortito y al estilo cuento de hadas  
> En verdad fue el resultado de una tarde muy agotadora por los estudios, y como antes de hacer mi tarea y terminar colapsando, era preferible escribir algo, esto fue lo que salió.  
> Perdón cualquier falta de ortografía.

Al principio no se planteó en ningún momento como llegó a su vida, ni porque estaba ahí para cuando lo necesitaba, era demasiado pequeño para cuestionar su existencia o la de otros, interrogar por la llegada de un amigo no era la clase de cosas que se solía pensar a los cuatro años

Y Kei no fue la excepción,

Podía rememorar con alegría esa noche de primavera, cuando la ventana de su alcoba estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban con suavidad revoloteando el alegre estampado de dinosaurios.

Él estaba en el diminuto balcón, jugando que sus dinosaurios de goma estaban en una aventura prehistórica, luchando valientes contra los horribles dragones, y él siendo quien dirige a esos dinosaurios en el campo de batalla, era el rey que los guiaba y protegía.

_"¿Qué es lo que haces?"_

Aun recordaba la vocecita navegando cálida en su mente, tan suave y delicado cual tintineo de campanillas, tan tranquilo y relajante que no causaba miedo ni en la más oscura noche, tan atrayente que por instinto la buscó, queriendo encontrar al portador de esa voz.

Y lo vio, era otro niño, uno pequeño con cabello oscuro semejante al firmamento, piel clara y tersa, como si la mismísima luna se fundiera sobre ella para teñirla de tan delicado color, siendo adornada con pequeñas estrellas por doquier, brillantes y bonitas.

Kei pensó que era patético que un niño se pintara estrellas en su cuerpo.

Y se lo dijo.

Pero se arrepintió al observar como el chiquillo con piel estrellada se le empañaban los ojos, y con su diminuto tamaño, aun trepado a la rama de aquel viejo árbol próximo a su ventana, le preguntaba:

_"¿En verdad son feas? Mi mami siempre me dicen que son lindas"_

Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta, su acompañante misterioso ya no sonaba como las pequeñas y dulces campanas, sino como triste lluvia que golpea perdida el suelo invernal.

_"Los niños no se pintan estrellas, debemos de estar limpios"_

En un intento de borrar todo rastro de tristeza de ese rostro le sonríe, ofreciendo su dinosaurio favorito para que el otro lo tome.

_"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"_

La felicidad cubrió el rostro del pequeño, sus estrellas brillaron aun más intensas.

Por primera vez desde que el chiquillo llegó Kei se preguntó por el brillo de su piel, e hizo saber su duda.

_"¿Mis estrellas?"_

El invitado imprevisto preguntó, tocando las estrellas que cubrían su cuerpito, que solo estaba cubierto por una remera negra cual plumas de cuervo, y un corto pantalóncito blanco, iba descalzo, e incluso en sus deditos poseían pequeñas estrellas.

_"Son un regalo de papá para mamá y para mi, nosotros estamos tan solos sin mi padre y mi hermanito, y él no quería que ella o yo nos sintiéramos solos y tristes, por lo que nos obsequio estas bonitas estrellas, para así mi madre los pueda recordar al verlas, y yo sentir que están siempre conmigo"_

_"¿Y quiénes son tu madre y tu padre? Cuando papá se debe ir a trabajar y se despide de mamá él no me pinta estrellas, ni a mi hermano Akiteru"._

_"Mi mami es la Luna "_

Señaló el gran astro luminoso en el cielo, jugando distraído con el dinosaurio, como si fuera una declaración casual y poco sorprendente.

_"Y mi papi es el Sol, no nos podemos ver mucho "_

Kei confió en sus palabras sin duda, el muchachito estaba cubierto de radiantes estrellas, iba descalzo y usaba ropas de plumas, incluso su cabello oscuro, visto de cerca, se asemejaba a una gran galaxia, de esas que a su hermano tanto le fascinaban, y él consideraba no tan interesante como sus dinosaurios.

_"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kei, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y aceptó.

El joven se presentó ante él como Tadashi, era alegre y le encantaba escuchar las historias que su nuevo amigo tenía para contar.

Pero cuando su madre entró a la alcoba para decir que se fuera a lavar sus dientes y luego a dormir, Tadashi se escondió asustado.

Kei creyó que era un chico raro, andaba descalzo, se escondía de su madre, y no sabía para qué eran sus gafas, era raro, pero era su amigo.

O bien eso fue hasta sus casi siete años, cuando cada vez resultaba menos frecuente las noches con el pequeño junto a la ventana de su alcoba, no porque no había alguien en el exterior esperando, sino que no ya no se asomaba como antes en busca de su encantadora voz.

Recordaba como a sus cinco años Kei estaba con la radio en su habitación, escuchando música suave sentado junto a su ventana, disfrutando de la melodía junto a su amigo.

Lo que no entendió fue el porque cuando su madre entró, exigiendo saber que hacía aún despierto a esas horas, ella no pudo ver a Tadashi. El joven estrella permaneció sentada en el marco de la ventana, ya no se escondía, Kei le aseguró que no debía temer a su mamá, que era muy buena, amable y preparaba un riquísimo pastel de fresa.

Ante el dolor de su hijo por no poder ver a su amigo la señora Tsukishima le sonrió maternalmente y le dijo:

_"De seguro tu amigo Tadashi también esté cansado y deba volver a casa ¿Vamos a la cama?"_

Logrando así calmar temporalmente el dolor.

Dolor que se acrecentó al oírla tiempo después hablar con su hermano mayor y asegurar que ese tal Tadashi, como lo había nombrado, no era más que producto de la imaginación de su hijo, alguien inexistente e irreal.

Causando que Kei por la noche interrogara a su amigo del porque no lo podían ver, porqué tenía estrellas brillantes, y si en verdad era real.

Preguntas que Tadashi no pudo responder.

A los seis años, cuando comenzó el primer año de escuela y la tarea, los amigos y sus practicas inundaron para bien su vida, el cansancio ya no le causaba esas ganas de buscarle por las noches, tampoco quería, sus amigos decían que los niños con estrellas no eran reales.

Y le costó, pero él les creyó.

Y no vio más a su Tadashi con piel de estrella.

Hasta 16 años después, cuando ya de grande lo volvió a encontrar.

No era el mismo Kei, estaba mucho más alto, ya no reía como antes, era más frío y dedicaba sus noches a los estudios, ya sin buscar en ventanas a niños vestidos con plumas, ahora ser un antropólogo era su sueño.

Tampoco fue el mismo Tadashi al que vio.

El nuevo era real, podía ser contemplado por el resto de personas, incluso bebía café y llevaba grandes libros, los mismos que leía en una mesa frente a la suya.

Tampoco tenía cabello de galaxia, era de un negro casi verdoso, y su piel lechosa había sido abrazada por su padre Sol.

Pero sobre todo, sus estrellas brillantes esparcidas por todo su cuerpo ahora eran pecas, pequeñas pequitas que salpicaban sus mejillas y brazos.

Pensó que eran lindas, y tal vez por los recuerdos de su dulce infancia, esos que de pronto se personificaban ante sus ojos en forma más adulta, perdiendo todo rastro de niño pequeño para formarse un adulto larguirucho pero guapo, le dio ese impulso de acercarse y hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? -

El joven ante aquella pregunta lució sorprendido, y Kei se pudo dar cuenta que ahora las estrellas, además de haberse convertido en pequitas, se encontraban en sus libros de cosmología y astronomía.

-Estudio-

-¿Puedo sentarme? - el otro asintió, inseguro de que un extraño de pronto le decidiera hablar. -Soy Tsukishima Kei, estudio arqueología-

-Yamaguchi Tadashi, un gusto- extendiendo su mano le dice, y Kei entonces no pudo creer lo grande que era el destino, ante sus ojos, el hijo del Sol y la Luna, ese primer amigo que alguna vez tuvo, real o no, ahora estaba ahí, sujetando su mano y siendo tan bonito como cuando sus estrellas brillaban. -Como vez estudio astronomía, me encantan las estrellas y toda esas cosas.-

Entonces Kei pensó que no quería dejar a Tadashi nunca más, no sabía si era una oportunidad del mundo por haber dejado al primer Tadashi de niño, o si solo era una enorme y compleja jugada del destino

Fuese lo que fuese, Yamaguchi Tadashi era una bonita casualidad cubierta de pecas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les a parecido?  
> Se agradece cualquier comentario, o corazoncito, eso me haría muy feliz.  
> Se puede leer también en Haikyuu amino, una apps muy divertida que se las recomiendo.


End file.
